It is well known that sexual activity is an integral part of life for most adult couples. In addition to its primary utility in facilitating procreation, sex is extremely important for its other benefits such as emotional connection between partners, improved self-esteem, exercise, stress relief, numerous health benefits, and pleasure. Many devices and products have been developed to enhance sex.
One such device, commonly known as a spinning sex swing, includes a fabric seating element having a centrally disposed hole and suspended from a fixed point, such as a ceiling hook or an accompanying stand that may be disassembled for storage. However, use of the ceiling hook may damage the ceiling, may detract from the aesthetic appearance of the room in which it is installed, and the need for an adequate load bearing structure may limit possible installation sites. The ceiling hook may also present a potential safety risk should it disengage while in use. The accompanying stand requires time and effort for assembly/disassembly as well as additional space and weight when not in use.
Moreover, because sex is an intimate act, it is normally performed in a private setting, and social conventions generally impose a desire to keep sex products concealed from view when not in use. However, devices like the swing described above are difficult to adequately conceal.